Morning
by Littlesugar-ie
Summary: Tentang bagaimana Jimin bersyukur atas pagi nya yang sempurna dengan seseorang yang membuat paginya selalu seperti ini selama empat tahun yang lalu. [Bangtan fic/MinYoon/ Top!Jimin Bottom!Yonggi/Oneshoot]


" **Morning~"**

 **Bangtan Fic**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yonggi**

 **As always, MinYoon**

 **Rate T**

 **Hope you can enjoy this fic**

.

.

 **Morning~**

.

.

Tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah selain makhluk mungil menggemaskan disampingnya saat ini, dengan sweeter hitam berpadu celana jins dan sepatu, maka dapat dipastikan sosok ini semakin sempurna dimata nya.

"Yonggi oppa jjang, kau tampan sekali oppa"

"Oppa hearteu hearteu"

"Sugaar oppaaa"

–dan sempurna juga dimata orang lain.

Bersyukurlah hanya dia yang dapat memiliki seseorang paling menggemaskan dan semanis gula di grupnya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada hari yang lebih indah selain seindah pemandangan kamar Jimin yang masih menampakkan sosok mungil dengan terbungkus selimut tebalnya, menyamankan tubuhnya dari terpaan sinar matahari yang memantul cerah diwajahnya.

Semakin membuat sosok itu kian mempesona.

Bahkan matahari tau harus memancarkan sinarnya ke arah mana.

Pagi sempurna Jimin, dan hanya dia lah yang membuat Jimin rela menghabiskan seluruh waktu paginya hanya untuk memperhatikan sosok Yonggi. Kekasihnya sendiri.

Berterimakasihlah pada Seokjin yang tak sengaja mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam. Mengingat mereka adalah roommate dan membuat Yonggi mau tak mau terdampar disini.

Sudah hampir satu jam Jimin betah dengan posisinya, mengamati pahatan sempurna karya Tuhan dan memotretnya di memori otaknya. Mengagumi sosok Yonggi tak akan ada habisnya, dan Jimin rela memakai seluruh hidupnya untuk itu.

"Jika kau masih mau melihatku bergelung disini, setidaknya tutup kembali jendelamu. Sinarnya mengangguku"

Jimin hanya terkekeh, merasa gemas karena sosok tercintanya malah kembali meringkuk mencoba menghindari terpaan sinar pagi. "Tidak. Kau tampak lebih indah dengan sinar itu"

Yonggi mendengus dibalik selimutnya, sedikit kesal sekaligus tersipu dengan ucapan kekasihnya. "Berhenti menggombaliku dan tutup jendelanya"

"Tidak mau. Pindahlah kesini, disini bebas sinar matahari"

Si mungil mencari celah dari selimutnya –selimut Jimin dan mendongak kearah suara, kemudian memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius. Kemarilah, bergelung disini"

Jimin menepuk-nepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan tempat bergelung Yonggi ketiga setelah kasurnya dan kasur Yonggi sendiri yang berada dikamar Seokjin.

Tidakkah ini terlalu pagi untuk bermesraan dan melakukan hal-hal chessy, jangan lupa jika Yonggi bukan sosok yang mudah tersipu seperti saat ini, dan itu semua karena ulah kekasih pendeknya.

"Pintar sekali mencari kesempatan" Yonggi melihat sekeliling, hanya dia dan Jimin yang berada dikamar ini dan dia ingat kamar ini seharusnya berisi tiga orang. Kemana semua orang pergi sepagi ini?

Jimin dibuat terkekeh lagi, Yonggi nya hanya malu. Dia tau betul sifat Yonggi yang terkadang manja. Namun sulit menemukan Yonggi yang seperti itu dipagi hari.

"Kalau kau mencari Taehyung dan Hoseok hyung, mereka sudah ku usir keluar. Seenaknya saja mengagumi kekasih orang lain dipagi hari. Moodku dibuat berantakan" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya dan hanya mendapat lemparan bantal dan beberapa ocehan tentang seberapa jelek Jimin dimatanya dengan mode aegyo.

"Menggelikan"

Yonggi mencoba mendudukan dirinya sebentar dan mulai melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kearah sofa tempat Jimin bersantai, masih dengan menggenggam ujung selimut biru langit itu dan membuat sisa kainnya menjuntai dan menyapu lantai.

Bersyukurlah Jimin karena hari ini Yonggi benar-benar ingin dimanja oleh kekasihnya itu, tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menaiki Jimin dan Yonggi mulai menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Jimin dan menarik selimutnya untuk menghangatkannya. Bergelung dipangkuan Jimin membuat Yonggi nyaman, Yonggi mengakui itu.

Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu masih mengusel di dadanya dan melingkarkan tangannya kebelakang punggungnya –memeluknya posesif.

Dan mulai jatuh tertidur lagi.

Bertahan dengan suasana hening namun hangat membuat deru nafas satu sama lain terdengar jelas, yang Jimin lakukan hanyalah mengelus surai hitam milik kekasihnya dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Sungguh betapa indahnya dunianya semenjak Yonggi ada disampingnya.

Dan dia bersyukur karena hal itu. Bersyukur bahwa Min Yonggi masih berada dipelukannya sama seperti empat tahun lalu.

"Tetaplah seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama. Aku bahkan tak pernah berfikir untuk hidup tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu Min Yonggi. Sangat mencintaimu"

Yonggi tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya, bolehkan dia berpikiran bahwa mimpinya ini serasa nyata walaupun ini memang nyata.

Karena suara tulus Jimin yang pelan dapat masuk dengan jelas ke mimpi Yonggi yang memang sudah terlelap sejak tadi.

.

.

 **Morning~**

.

.

Sumveh bikin judul gak segampang masak aer ._.

MinYoon MinYoon MinYoon, semakin liat momentnya mereka semakin gak bisa move on dari ini couple. Bener kan?

Kok bisa-bisa nya se so sweet itu sih. Kan envyyyy

Btw chingu, pada suka sama fanfic yang bahasa nya baku apa gak baku?

 **With love,**

 **SweetSugarfree**


End file.
